1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination structure of the assembly plates and the cylinder of a lock latch, and more particularly to a combination structure of the assembly plates and the cylinder of a lock latch having a greater strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lock tongue structure of a lock latch in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,562, and is shown in FIG. 1. The lock latch includes a cylinder 90 having a bottom connected with two assembly plates 91 and 92. The bottom of the cylinder 90 is formed with a slot 93 which has a first side formed with two breaches 94 and a second side provided with two lugs 95. The assembly plate 91 is provided with two pieces 96 locked in the breaches 94 of the first side of the bottom of the cylinder 90. The assembly plate 92 is formed with two openings 97 for locking the lugs 95 of the second side of the bottom of the cylinder 90.
Thus, the cylinder 90 of the lock latch may be combined with the assembly plates 91 and 92 of the lock latch. However, in use, when the assembly plates are subjected to the press force of the handle during a long period of time, or are hit by a larger external force, the lock latch is easily loosened, especially when the lock latch is used in a flat handle having a larger torque.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination structure of the assembly plates and the cylinder of a lock latch, wherein the assembly plates and the cylinder may be combined rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a combination structure of the assembly plates and the cylinder of a lock latch, comprising:
a cylinder, containing lock latch elements therein, the cylinder having a bottom formed with a slot, the slot having a top end and a bottom end each formed with a locking recess, the slot having a first side formed with at least one side recess, and a second side formed with at least one side recess;
a first assembly plate, provided with at least one locking groove that may be locked with the side recess of the first side of the slot of the bottom of the cylinder, the first assembly plate having a top end and a bottom end each formed with at least one side plate and a reinforcement plate, the reinforcement plate being locked in the locking recess of the top and the bottom of the slot of the cylinder; and
a second assembly plate, having one end provided with multiple hooks locked in the side recess of the second side of the slot of the bottom of the cylinder, the second assembly plate being formed with at least one recess for locking the side plate of the first assembly plate.